


Of Courtship, Birthdays and Other Disasters

by Syrena_of_the_lake



Series: Syrena's 3-sentence fics [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Marsh-wiggles, wigglefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/pseuds/Syrena_of_the_lake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marsh-Wiggles are everywhere. More fills from 2015 Three Sentence Ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Courtship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Transposable_Element](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transposable_Element/gifts), [Adaese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaese/gifts), [Saoirse7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse7/gifts), [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts), [Autumnia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Autumnia), [marmota_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmota_b/gifts).



"We may as well get on with it, then, before an earthquake drops our wigwam into the bottomless depths of the world."

"On the other hand, maybe we should wait. As soon as we start, no doubt some catastrophe would befall us - the sky would fall down on our heads, likely as not."

* * *

"It's no use, Mother, so you may as well stop crying."

"I suppose I should have seen this coming - your Grandfather predicted the Long Winter, you know (and a great many other disasters that just haven't happened yet) - but oh well, you'll both be perfectly miserable together, I'm sure. Have you started planning yet for all the things that could go wrong at the wedding?"


	2. Birthday Celebrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marmota wrote of Lucy laughing at the Marshwiggles' dire predictions. This, of course, spawned more dire predictions...

"Brave lass, to laugh in the face of certain doom," commented Reedwilt gloomily.

Old Wobblewillow assented, his countenance even more doleful than usual, which prompted Queen Susan to enquire after his health and whether the fare was at least palatable, if not actually satisfactory. Somewhat mollified, Wobblewillow conceded that, perhaps, the wine was not entirely spoiled and might not bring all the revelers to an early grave, but only grave discomfort from indigestion.


	3. Farewells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Wobblewillow predicted the Departure of the Four - not that anybody paid any attention. Anyway, it probably wouldn't have done any good even if they had listened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saoirse's prompt: They never saw that coming

Most Narnians never saw it coming, but Old Grandfather Wobblewillow had predicted every catastrophe in the past 147 years (and a number of others that had not yet come to pass, but it was only a matter of time). Old Wobblewillow had a gift (curse, more like) of foretelling disasters great and small, natural, magical or brought on by pure hardheadedness, like Moldsputter's fall from the roof of his leaky wigwam (he should have known that marsh mud would only drip through the holes onto his long-suffering wife, who really should have known that her mate was a hopeless cause when it came to repairs, not that it was much use fixing anything when it would only fall apart again the next day it rained, which was every day).

"Golden Age, they call it, bah," he had muttered to the wind and the reeds a full decade earlier, "no sense getting all worked up about it, nothing good ever lasts."


End file.
